El conquistador de Dragones
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Si viajara al fututo, cosa no posible, nada cambiaría su vida seguiría siendo la misma. Seguiría siendo Hipo el inútil. – El hombre que susurra a los dragones, El conquistador de Dragones, El orgullo de Berk. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III


Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Subiré los capítulos más rápido a mi Wattpad LucyConejita**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** Si viajara al fututo, cosa no posible, nada cambiaría su vida seguiría siendo la misma. Seguiría siendo Hipo el inútil. – El hombre que susurra a los dragones, El conquistador de Dragones, El orgullo de Berk. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Jinetes de dragones, Berk y OC/ Hipo x Astrid, posible Patán x Brutilda.

 **Aclaración:** HTTYD y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

* * *

 **El conquistador de Dragones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siempre tuve miedo al futuro, porque en el futuro, entre otras cosas, estaría mi aburrida vida del más débil de los Vikingos que jamás haya nacido, el chico al que nadie quiere y al que todos ignoran, el que no tiene amigos y del cual su padre esta avergonzado. Después de todo, nunca puedes cambiar el futuro a través del pasado, eso es innegable así que hiciera lo que hiciera no serviría de nada, incluso si el padre de todo, Odín, se presentara ante mí, no conseguiría ayudarme. Mi autoconfianza al menos ese día estaba realmente por el suelo, y mi sarcasmo habitual no hacia presencia aun. _El_ _futur_ _o es algo predeterminado que no se puede cambiar_ , esa fue la frase que me tenía en esta situación, lo había escuchado de algunas personas que pasaban por Berk, para apreciar el frio paisaje solo calentado por las feroces llamas de los dragones y los gritos de ira de los Vikingos que se mantenían en una guerra sin cesar.

El futuro de Berk era el mismo que el de su pasado y presente, incontables luchas contra los dragones e incontables burlas hacia su persona, ese era el futuro que le esperaba. Y realmente no me apetecía saber más de lo que le esperaba como el fracasado hijo que avergonzaba al tal vez más fuerte de los jefes que hayan existido. Estoico. Su padre.

Si, en ese momento no se lo quería plantear, ver el futuro, no le agradaría. Pero qué pasaría si viajara en el tiempo y no solo, sino que con algunos chicos de su edad que lo estuvieran amenazando todo el tiempo, y por supuesto también con ella, la Vikinga más fuerte de su edad, Astrid. Sí; sería imposible.

Sin embargo ahí se encontraba contemplando a Berk, que estaba minado de dragones, dragones que no precisamente estuvieran luchando contra los Vikingos, dragones que no necesariamente estuvieran destruyendo Berk y por supuesto dragones que no esencialmente estuvieran llevándose mal con los Vikingos. Por el martillo de Thor, Dragones y Vikingos viviendo juntos en armonía, incluso la aldea había sido remodelada para que los dragones estuvieran a gustos y por las barbas de Odín, los niños se mantenían jugando con los dragones sin que siquiera sus padres mostraran algo de preocupación.

A pesar que los gemelos, Brutacio y Brutilda al igual que Patán, Patapez y Astrid se mostraban sorprendidos, el en realidad trago duro, no fijándose mucho en la aldea y los dragones sino más bien en la gigantesca estatua de piedra que resaltaba ante todo, una estatua de Estoico. Su padre.

Sintió un escalofrió, seguramente semejante estatua no era por alguna proeza que su padre habría logrado si fuera por eso ya tendría miles, y no quería ni pensar siquiera la otra razón posible, antes de que sus pensamientos lo mataran, sintió una ráfaga fuerte de viento, que lo saco a el de sus pensamientos y a los otros chicos de su asombro. Un dragón negro no muy grande se mostró sobre sus cabezas y todos pasaron saliva por su garganta.

Elegante, majestuoso, inquebrantable, posaba sobre ellos con algo parecido a una mirada arrogante, sus ojos parecidos a los de un felino los observaba detenidamente.

– ¿Qué se supone que están mirando? – una voz seca los sorprendió acaso ese dragón estaba hablando.

– ¿Qu-que se supone que eres? – alcance a preguntarle. Una risa indescriptible, que helo mi sangre y seguro también la de los chicos se escuchó. Después de todo ellos se mantenían callados y eso no era para nada normal.

– Mi aldea, mis preguntas. – menciono arrogante. – Solo limítense a responder. – _crash_ , y ahí comenzó todo. Un hacha voló por sobre mi cabeza dirigida al dragón. Ese dragón la había sacado de quicio.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo dragón? ¿¡Esto es Berk!? – Astrid observaba con una ira notable al Dragón que comenzó a reírse, habiendo esquivado el hacha con facilidad.

– Sí. Esto es Berk. – le respondió. – Pero creo… – ella no lo dejo terminar, gruño furiosa.

– ¡Entonces esta isla pertenece a los Vikingos y no a los Dragones! – los demás comenzaron a gritar estando de acuerdo con ella.

– ¡Eso es verdad sucio dragón, te derribaremos! – grito Patán. Y entonces cuando creí que se venía una lucha, el dragón comenzó a descender.

– Creo que están un poco equivocados. – y el hacha una vez más había volado hacia él, lo volvió a esquivar esta vez con su cola. – Si me dejaras terminar. – se escuchó un poco molesto. – sería más fácil decirles que no soy un dragón. – y entonces lo miramos confundidos.

– ¿Qué no eres un Dragón? ¿Qué? Eres una lagartija subdesarrollada. – Menciono Brutilda.

– Je, ¿o eres un cocodrilo salvaje? – pregunto Brutacio, me golpee mentalmente mi cabeza, Patapez sin embargo estaba revisando un libro.

– ¡Bueno, no existen los Dragones que hablan!

– ¡No le iras a creer gordo! – gruño Patán.

– Cielos. – Suspiro – realmente son ustedes. – el dragón descendió un poco más y pudimos ver, ¿Una persona? ¿Montando un dragón? Todos guardamos silencio ¡Por Thor un Vikingo montando a un Dragón! – La razón por la que dije que es mi aldea, es porque soy el Jefe. – sentí un escalofrió cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos, era como ver mi alma. – Y este es mi dragón Chimuelo, un Furia Nocturna. – esta vez el dragón curvo sus labios hacia arriba en algo parecido a una sonrisa. – Mi nombre es…

– ¡Hey! – escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, el Vikingo que montaba al dragón gruño por lo bajo.

– Mi lady, acabas de arruinar mi momento de presentación.

– ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando? ¡Si sabes que esto es grave! ¿Verdad? – Nadder Mortífero, majestuosa, que era montada por una rubia de ojos azules se acercó al Vikingo y le golpeo en el hombro.

– Ay, ¿Y eso porque fue?

– Porque no te lo estás tomando en serio.

El vikingo suspiro negando con su cabeza. – No te lo tomes tan en serio,el fututo es algo predeterminado que no se puede cambiar. – y otro golpe más dirigido a su hombro lo callo.

El dragón descendió hasta el suelo mientras nosotros no hacíamos más que mirar, ella era realmente hermosa, la Vikinga que estaba bajando de la Nadder Mortífero, era una mujer realmente hermosa de unos veinte años más o menos. Ella se parecía tanto…

– ¿Qui-quien eres tú? – pregunto Astrid, la chica rio burlona.

– ¿Yo? – se señaló así misma. – Creí que era más inteligente. – Astrid retrocedió un paso, chocando contra mi brazo izquierdo. – Yo, soy tu.

– ¡Imposible! – gritamos todos, de acuerdo éramos Vikingos y realmente no estábamos bien de la cabeza, pero el futuro, eso era pasarse, por un momento por mi cabeza cruzo la idea de que esto sería un sueño o más bien pesadilla pero la idea se esfumo en el momento en que un rugido, agudo llego a mis oídos, lleve mis manos a mis orejas al igual que Astrid ya que era la que se encontraba más cerca de mí, el Furia Nocturna estaba tan cerca, tanto que mis piernas dejaron de responderme y mi aliento chocaba con el suyo, estábamos tan cerca que su legua paso por mi rostro ¡Un momento! ¿Qué?, escuche a Patapez gritar de miedo, a los gemelos y Patán reírse, y a Astrid la sentí más cerca ella se aferró a mi brazo.

– Basta Chimuelo, creo que ellos aún no son de ese tiempo… ¿Cuánto tengo, doce o trece? – el dragón negro se alejó, el Vikingo que antes lo montaba estaba a un costado de él y en frente nuestro.

– ¡No puede ser! – y sonrió engreídamente, la rubia alado suyo rodo los ojos, mientras que para ese entonces tanto el Furia nocturna como Nadder Mortífero se encontraban jugando a vaya saber que juego, ellos solo se perseguían y mordían sin lastimarse.

– Sé que soy bastante más apuesto e increíble, pero realmente no era difícil. – movió sus hombros de una forma extraña, a lo lejos pudimos escuchar una carcajada jactanciosa, un Pesadilla Monstruosa hacia acto de presencia manteniéndose en el aire por un momento antes de aterrizar elegantemente cerca de nosotros, atrás suyo un Cremallerus Espantosus que era montado en ambas cabezas por un rubio y una rubia respectivamente, mientras que un Gronckle era montado por un Vikingo con algo de sobre peso.

– Espero que eso solo sea tu sarcasmo habitual. – vocifero mientras saltaba de la espalda del dragón.

– Cierto, ya que si fuera real esto sería como una pesadilla donde Astrid fuera una dulce doncella. – balbuceo el rubio, que junto a la chica rubia, ya se habían bajado del dragón, y un hacha lo tumbo cuando le golpeó la cabeza.

– Je, como si ya no supieras lo que pasa cuando te metes con ella, eres un bruto. – se burló la rubia siendo golpeada por una patada en los pies que la hizo caer.

– ¡La única bruta aquí eres tú! – le respondió.

– ¡Cállate cara de cerdo!

– ¡Si te acuerdas que somos gemelos! ¿Verdad?

– Vamos no peleen. – trato de parar el Vikingo que tenía un pequeño casco sobre su cabeza. El chico que había bajado del Pesadilla Monstruosa se rio burlesco cuando los cascos de los gemelos se enredaron entre sí.

– Y como verán; realmente no han cambiado nada. – sus ojos verdes se pusieron en blanco y luego soltó un suspiro largo y ruidoso. Llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Quie-quieres decir que tú eres Hipo? – pregunto Astrid que aún no soltaba mi brazo.

– ¡Exacto! – dijo sarcástico. – ¿Fue muy difícil adivinarlo? – y un golpe en el hombro lo callo.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer el idiota? – los dientes de la que afirmo ser Astrid rechinaron. El sonrió de una forma que yo no sabía que podía, y se acercó a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la Astrid que se aferraba aun a mí, observe el rostro de ambas Astrid un pequeño color rojo apareció en sus mejillas y sentí vergüenza por alguna razón.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces acercándote a ella de esa forma? – hablo Patán, cuando creí que eso no empeoraría el tomo el hacha que Astrid se había olvidado de recoger y lo lanzo hacia mi supuesto yo del futuro, cerré los ojos para no ver un escenario sangriento, y solo pude escuchar un sonido metálico, un fuerte golpe sobre la tierra y a Astrid apretar más el agarre que tenía sobre mi brazo mientras ahogaba un grito. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mientras más distinguía el escenario que se había formado mi boca también se abría.

Patán estaba en la tierra con la cabeza siendo aprisionada por la tierra y por el pie de la chica rubia que sería en este caso Brutilda, mientras que el que sería Brutacio le sostenía de los brazos y se sentaba sobre sus piernas inmovilizándolo completamente, el que se parecía extremadamente a Patapez se encontraba cerca de los gemelos y Patapez que yo si conocía, junto su dragón rugiendo, mientras que la Astrid adulta suspiraba cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho y el que había detenido el hacha había sido el mismo Patán pero del futuro.

– Chicos están exagerando – canturreo mi yo futuro, él se alejó de Astrid poniéndose derecho. - ¿Se dan cuenta que están peleando entre ustedes? – llevo su mano sobre el hombro de Patán.

– Fue un reflejo. – respondió con simpleza mientras sus ojos que se habían afilado volvían a su estado normal. – Para mí es tan común salvar tu pellejo, que mi cuerpo está acostumbrado. – se dio la vuelta. – Porque eres débil. – termino y ambos sonrieron, esas sonrisas me dieron un sentimiento de ironía, de manera cautelosa los gemelos soltaron a Patán y Patapez dejo de acorralar junto a su dragón a los gemelos jóvenes y así mismo, un rugido feroz llamo mi atención, hasta ahora notaba que el dragón al que había llamado Chimuelo estaba a poca distancia de la espalda de mi yo futuro. Trague duro estaba preparado para atacar ¿acaso?

– Tranquilo amigo. – le acarició a un costado de su rostro y el dragón pareció tranquilizarse.

– Vaya, Hipo es muy varonil. – canturreo Brutilda joven.

– Uy, esto se puso feo. – hablo Brutacio joven.

Cuando el ambiente raro pareció disiparse un poco, Astrid y yo nos dimos cuenta de nuestra cercanía, ya que ella aún estaba agarrada de mi brazo, un suave sonrojo apareció en su rostro y se separó abruptamente, y sé que mi cara estaba roja por el calor en mis mejillas, y ella me dio un golpe en el hombro.

– Ay, ¿Y eso porque fue? – pregunte con mi frente arrugada.

– P-por aferrarte a mí. – repuso y yo abrí mi boca sorprendido.

– ¡Pero si fuiste…! – y una risilla me interrumpió.

– Bueno, bueno, nosotros debemos de hacer algo con ustedes, ya que simplemente no pueden estar merodeando por el futuro. – mi yo futuro nos observó y una vez más sus ojos verdes me absorbieron, no era solo como ver mi propia alma, el sentimiento era tan distinto, esos ojos eran tan diferentes a los ojos que veía cada vez que me observaba en el espejo o veía mi reflejo por algún lado, sus ojos eran más verdes, más intensos, más abiertos, mas cautelosos, sus ojos me daban miedo. – Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cuántos años tengo?

– Do-doce

– Así que Hipo de doce años. – el Brutacio adulto se acercó demasiado a mi rostro yo me curve hacia atrás. – ¡¿entonces nosotros tenemos doce?! – pareció sorprenderse.

– Do, genio. – le contesto desde mi costado el Brutacio joven, ambos se miraron y a la vez dijeron. – Geeniaaal.

– Hipotéticamente hablando. – se metió Patapez. – Ustedes aseguran ser nosotros en el futuro. – cuestiono. – ¿No es eso imposible?

– Realmente debería serlo. – hablo el Patapez adulto. – Pero. – observo a mi yo futuro que le sonrió. – Pueden haber explicaciones lógicas para esto. – asintió volviendo a observar a mi yo futuro.

– ¡Claro! – canturreo. – Y eso es lo que averiguaremos ¿no Vikingos? – y todos los adultos dieron un si fuerte. – Así que mientras estén aquí deberán hacer lo que nosotros les digamos ¿de acuerdo? – sus ojos otra vez. – Ya que Berk no es el mismo de hace nueve años.

Y realmente no lo era, para llegar a Berk tuvimos que montar a los dragones situándonos atrás de nuestros respectivos yo, debo admitir que fue asombroso, estábamos volando sobre dragones, nosotros los Vikingos, para ellos era tan natural y sin embargo para nosotros tan nuevo, cuando llegamos a Berk una gran cantidad de gente se reunió alrededor de mi yo futuro dándole la bienvenida, alegres lo cual hizo que pusiera cara de espanto, ¿Berk recibiéndome bien?, eso no lo vería ni en mis sueños más locos. Él simplemente los saludo con una sonrisa y al levantar su mano todos los Vikingos se mantuvieron en silencio. Tal grado de respeto hacia mi seria acaso posible ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Ni aunque Odín bajara y lo ordenara! ¡Eso solo lo lograba Estoico el Basto!

Entonces porque estaba sucediendo, cuando el explico la situación al parecer la gente empezó a percatarse de nuestra presencia.

– O sea que el Hipo inútil está aquí. – escuche hablar a Patán adulto. – Así que no se sorprendan si las cosas nos empiezan a salir mal. – canturreo burlesco.

– Jaja, muy gracioso Patán. – sus hombros volvieron a sacudirse de una forma extraña, mientras sus cejas se curvaron sobre sus ojos achicándolos.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Primo no te enojes! – esa relación tan cercana entre nosotros no era posible ¿verdad? Observe al Patán joven que tenía cara de asco y volví a observar a nuestras versiones adultas y se estaban riendo como si fuera natural, la gente de Berk se quedó hasta reírse un poco y finalmente se fueron retirando.

Berk se había adaptado de forma de que los dragones pudieran estar cómodos, cosas como sistemas contra incendios y lugares de comida inagotable, estaban por toda la Isla, era simplemente increíble, nos estábamos dirigiendo al gran salón, y por el camino solo veíamos a niños jugando con dragones, a jóvenes montándolos, a adultos discutiendo con ellos, a dragones comiendo, a vikingos riendo, y luego más dragones y encima dormidos.

– Aunque nos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos callados – oí a Brutilda hablar bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucháramos, nosotros íbamos atrás a unos diez pasos de nuestros yo del futuro. – No creen que esto es genial, digo, Berk esta minado de Dragones.

– Me pregunto qué diría Estoico. – murmuro Brutacio.

– Le daría un infarto, eso es más que seguro. – menciono Patapez.

– Simplemente, ¿Qué le has hecho a Berk, inútil? – ah y ahí estaba el que se había mantenido callado por su vergonzosa derrota por fin hablaba y solo para insultarme, mire hacia otro lado y no conteste ¿cómo contestar a eso?

– Creo que él no era el único montando un dragón ¿o sí? Patán. – ironizo Astrid. – Tu yo futuro también parecía muy feliz montándolo ¿sabes? – la observe por un momento, y desvié mi mirada cobardemente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. – No has dicho nada ¿tienes alguna idea sobre esto? Hipo.

Pase saliva, y volví a observarla a ella y a los demás, es verdad ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación?, se supone que estábamos en una de las clases raras de Bocón y un enorme dragón nos había atacado, ¡Ah eso era! – El rugido de ese dragón no nos mató, al parecer nos envió aquí, o eso es lo único que se me ocurre. – mencione dubitativo, ellos definitivamente se burlarían de esa conclusión, sin embargo vi pensar a Astrid.

– Entonces un dragón nos envió al futuro.

– O tal vez estamos muertos y esto es como una prueba para ir al Valhalla

– Como si pudieras ir a un lugar así idiota. – Brutilda empujo a su hermano haciéndolo retroceder unos paso, y cuando él iba a contestar.

– ¿Así que un dragón? – hablo mi yo futuro, que se había detenido. – Díganme, ¿Cómo era ese Dragón? – el sonrió.

– Era azul y tenía alas enormes, era más grande que los dragones normales. – comenzó Patapez.

– Su cola era azul también pero tenía toques rojos, algunas de sus escamas de sus brazos y piernas también tenían colores varios como; rojo, amarillo, verde y lila. – continuo Astrid.

– Tenía algunas púas en su cabeza y su cara era alargada, y sus ojos eran enormes y grises. – me uní.

– Pero algo era extraño. – cuestiono Brutilda.

– ¿Qué cosa tarada?

– Su rugido tarado.

– ¿Su rugido? – pregunto la Astrid adulta, los demás chicos adultos estaban atentos a lo que decíamos.

– Su rugido era fúnebre, me refiero, era como si quisiera llevarte a la muerte o te invitara a ello.

– Genial… – dijeron a la vez los gemelos adultos.

– ¿Sabes de que Dragón hablan? – pregunto Patapez adulto.

– Tengo una sospecha.

– Debe de ser ese dragón, Hipo, es igual a la descripción. – menciono Patán. – Aunque si realmente es ese, creo que esto se va a complicar bastante.

– Bueno, bueno, – su voz sonó áspera. – luego hablaremos de ello, ¿de acuerdo? – Patán siguió su pazo de vuelta, junto a los demás y mi yo futuro aun nos detenía el paso. – Deben de tener hambre, primero a comer y luego veremos que hacer realmente. – Nos aclaró y aunque mordieran sus lenguas la contestación fue un sí.

Llegando al gran salón, nos sentamos en mesas distintas, en dos grupos, los del futuro y los del pasado. Nosotros estábamos sentados y comiendo más que hablando, aunque no comía tanto como los demás yo tampoco hablaba después de todo a ninguno de ellos le agradaba mi presencia. Sin embargo el grupo del fututo, comían abruptamente pero entre trago y trago hablaban y bromeaban entre ellos, me observe por unos minutos, mi yo futuro a diferencia de mí, estaba sentado a la cabeza de la meza, comía calmadamente y de vez en cuando reía por lo que sea que dijeran los gemelos. Era distinto, muy distinto. Mi presencia en el futuro era rebosante, resaltaba más.

– Somos demasiados diferentes. – escuche hablar a Astrid.

– Bueno, han pasado nueve años. – le contesto Patapez.

Cierto, esos nueve años había cambiado mucho no solo a nosotros, sino a todo Berk. Los Dragones estaban acostados cerca de la hoguera, durmiendo unos a lado de otros, era todo tan irreal. Si su padre estuviera ahí definitivamente tendría un ataque de ira.

Sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos verdes, sus mismos ojos de otro tiempo, ojos que lo asustaban, su yo adulto le sonrió y alzo su copa en forma de brindis, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Y supo que no solo fue a él, ya que los demás jóvenes sentados cerca de él pararon de comer, y miraron en la misma dirección que él. Esos ojos verdes ocultaban muchas, _demasiadas_ cosas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Mi primer Fic de HTTYD, estoy tan feliz de escribir sobre ellos._

Espero sus opiniones.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
